Wicked Game
by HyugaStyle093
Summary: Drabble NejiHina... "No lo quiero hacer... ¿Hacer que...?... Enamorarme... Es inevitable" Tu felicidad a costa de mi tristeza... eso es lo que mas importa ahora...


Bueno, un fic corto, (¿drabble no?) que me salió mientras escuchaba una kncion muy buena XD... la cual comparte el mismo título y cuya traducción sería "Juego Malvado"; de Chris Isaak... pero como comparte taantas versiones, la que me inspiró fue la versión de Three Days Grace (Buena banda!)

Los proyectos siguen asi que por favor, no desesperen (me hago sonar muy importante... que arrogante!)

**Disclaimer**: Naruto no me pertenece, sino a su creador, cuyo nombre siempre olvido

**Wicked Game****  
**

-Gracias, Neji-niisan

-Ni lo mencione… hasta mañana

Siento el cálido roce de sus labios en mi mejilla y me encuentro con sus ojos mientras se aparta y empieza el camino, vuelta a la mansión.

Yo me quedo en el claro del bosque, con el pretexto de organizar el desorden que hemos provocado debido al entrenamiento que Hinata-sama esta realizando bajo mi supervisión. Pero el verdadero motivo de quedarme es para no estar más cerca de ella, ni de ella ni de este horrible juego.

Claro está que me debo preocupar por ella, que me debe importar su bienestar, las misiones que realiza y el peligro que abarcan deben ser aprobadas primero por mi… claro está que es la persona más pura y generosa que he conocido y, estoy seguro, que existe en este mundo tan despreciable… claro está que fue mi compañera de juegos en mi niñez, que fue objeto de mi odio por varios años, y será mi protegida por el resto de mi vida…

Claro está que es mi familia…

Y claro está que **debería** de amarla como a un miembro de la familia…

Pero… ¿tan cruel es este juego?

_No lo quiero hacer _

Sin haberme dado cuenta antes, he caído en cuenta que toda mi vida **es** ella…

Ella fue a quien por primera vez le ofrecí la mano; invitándole a continuar jugando.

Y la primera a quien se la negué; cuando suplicaba por mi apoyo

Con quien compartí un espacio en mi propia cama por primera vez; en aquellas noches en las que las pesadillas la atormentaban.

Y la primera persona que quise que me tuviese presente en sus pesadillas.

Fue ella con quien por primera vez me sentí asustado; cuando ella corría peligro de ser lastimada.

Y a quien por primera vez quise asustar

La primera a quien quise humillar frente a todos; queriendo verla reducida en lágrimas.

La primera a quien quise asesinar de corazón; en aquel encuentro que compartimos en las preliminares

La primera por la cual sentí lastima; al ver la miserable vida que llevaba.

La primera persona con la cual en realidad me sentí arrepentido por las cosas que le había hecho en el pasado.

_No lo quiero hacer _

La primera persona que odié.

_No lo quiero hacer _

La primera persona que amé.

_No lo quiero hacer…_

_¿Hacer que? _

_ Enamorarme_

…_No lo quiero hacer… _

_¿A que le temo?_

_ No lo se…_

…_No lo quiero hacer… _

_Es inevitable…_

_ Eso… lo se_

Mi mente viaja a la realidad cuando siento que regresa a mi encuentro, enseguida quitó aquel rostro triste y la enfrentó, observándola con ojos llenos de rabia… Hinata, no quiero que pienses que estoy distinto, no quiero que me veas más como un amigo, no quiero que me veas como un hermano, no quiero que me tengas cariño, no quiero que me desprecies tampoco… solo se aquella Hinata enamorada de Naruto; yo seré Neji, tu protector y nada más… dos personas que no deseen dirigirse la palabra

-ehh… deje… la toalla… - me dices, siento que tienes miedo… Así debe ser Hinata, tal vez si sólo sientes miedo por mí, te alejes y yo pueda sufrir solo, sin involucrar tu vida.

Quiero amarte… Quiero odiarte… son sentimientos por ti, Hinata… Quiero que los comprendas, y a la vez no lo quiero… Así de confuso me tienes que ya ni se con claridad lo que quiero…

Me acercó y te ofrezco el objeto por el cual vienes a mí, pero tu suave piel, que tocó al entregarte la toalla, hace que dirija la mirada y encuentre tus ojos, observándome con un extraño vacío… No puedo retirar la vista de ellos y mientras tanto tú pronuncias delicadamente…

-Ha-hace un rato… me miraste como… el Neji del pasado… - me sonríes, yo siento mi mente relajarse y dejar todos los pensamientos, perdidos en esa sonrisa - ¿Qué ocurre?

-Sólo una pregunta Hinata – logró decir… mi mente esta totalmente aclarada

-¿..cual? – dices suavemente, inconsciente de que me he acercado a tu oído para decirte lo siguiente, porque este secreto no saldrá del pequeño espacio entre nosotros dos…

-¿Serías capaz de odiarme?

Logré alertar a tu mente ya que la reacción en tu cuerpo me deja claro que estas totalmente sorprendida por la pregunta

-Me harías las cosas mas fáciles ¿sabes?

-¿Mas fáciles?... no entiendo que pretendes…

-¿Tu amarías a alguien que te odia?

Continuo con esta extraña conversación que se que solo nos va a lastimar

-Responde

-Si

Ahora estoy confundido… ¿esta niña es tonta o que?

-¿Qu…

-¿Acaso ya no lo hice… Neji?... Si nuestro caso es una prueba de eso…

Ya te entendí, y en verdad me tomo mucho por sorpresa. Solo se que ahora estoy sonriendo, y que lentamente poso ambas manos en tus caderas… atrayéndote hacía mi cuerpo y siento tus brazos colocarse sobre mi cuello, tus manos entrelazadas…finalmente con mi rostro frente al tuyo, sintiendo tu respiración…

-Te amo, Hinata


End file.
